We All Have Each Other
by Gracie Miserables
Summary: When Jean Valjean and the group are on thier way to the Alexandria Safe Zone with Aaron. On thier way, Enjolras and Eponine are worried that they will be separated from the group forever. Can Daryl, Rick, and the group try to ask Aaron if they can stay together in Alexandria or will they be separated when they get to Alexandria? M from language and violence.


We All Have Each Other

Enjolras and Eponine were walking in the back of the group when they heard Link say to his wife Zelda, "If Aaron is lying to us, then I will make sure that he will beaten to death." He said in a voice that can make you so scaried that would want to run.

"We will see Link. Will see." Enjolras said as he watched Aaron. Aaron was talking to Jean and Frodo while they were on thier way to Alexandria. That is when Daryl saw that Eponine and Enjolras were walking at the back of the group. He remebered when Jean said that they should always stay together when they are going somewhere for a safe place. He turned around and walked over to them.

"What's the matter?" Daryl asked when he reached them.

"We're worried that when we get to Alexandria this Deanna Monroe will seprate us. I think we should go back to the barn." Eponine said when Daryl got to them. They remebered when they first met. They were at Woodbury on the day the undead overran. They went with Jean Valjean, Daryl, Fantine, Tyreese, and Sasha after that day. The one friend that Eponine made there was a woman named Andrea. After she leraned that Philip Blake killed her, she told him that she will leave Woodbury and join Jean Valjean's group at the prison. She made friends with the rest of the group and fell in love with Enjolras. Daryl saw that Eponine was remebering how they met and becoming friends with all of them. He soon walked back to her and said in a soft kind voice.

"I know that you are thinking about how you met all of us. It was sad that we lost our home at the prison. I wish that we never lost the ones we loved and our home. It was bad for all of us." He said as Eponine looked at him and wished the same things he did.

"I wish all that too Daryl. But, we did become a family. I hope nothing else happens to us." she said. Everyone heard what Eponine said and soon became sad at all that has happened to them. That was when they herad a sound that they always hated the most.

"Walkers." Teresa said as she pulled out her gun. She was trigger happy young woman. That was when her boyfriend Thomas.

"Don't shoot that gun Teresa. It will only bring more walkers our way." He said. After that Teresa put her gun down and then pulled out her machete and hacked all the walkers in her sight. Blood sprayed all over on Teresa's clothes and she looked at the others who were watching from where they stood.

"Your one walker slayer machine." Sam said. As Teresa walked back to the group, looked at Aaron who was amazed by her fighting skills and her courage anganist the walkers. When she was back at the group she looked around for any more walkers. Teresa hated walkers sence they killed her mom and dad.

"Welcome to Alexandria." Aaron said as a wall came into veiw.

"This is Alexandria? It's very beautiful." Cassie said. When the gate to Alexandria opened, they all walked in and saw houses, real live people that are not truning into walkers, and what she thought she would never see again, working on jobs. But, something near the gate cought her eye. "WHY THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU HAVE WARKERS FOR?" She yelled when she saw 10 walkers tied up near the gates.

"That is something you might want to ask Aiden." Aaron said. That was when Tauriel angrily asked.

"Who is Aiden?" She asked.

"Deanna's son. He is one of the supply runners." Aaron said. While Tauriel was thinking about how this Aiden will react to them, she hoped that he will not try to kill them. If he does, she vowed to kill Aiden.

"I'll do it with you if this Aiden try to kill us Tauriel." Said Kili as he came up beside her.

"Thank you Kili. I will love to have you by my side if this Aiden try to kill us all." She said as she looked from Kili and back to Aaron. As she walked, she saw Eponine walking with Enjolras. She know that something was wrong. That was when she went up to them and thinking of something to say to them.

"Is something bothering you right now Eponine and Enjolras?" She asked softly.

Eponine looked at Tauriel with eyes that said that something worried her and Enjolras. "We're worried that this Deanna will separate when we get in Alexandria." She said. Frodo always know when something is wrong. He know that what is bothering them is if Deanna separates them.

 _"Me or Jean will ask Deanna if we can stay together. If this doesn't work out then we are going to be back on the road."_ Frodo thought. When they met Deanna, she told them she will be interviewing them. Jean Valjean was first. Then Fantine, Arwen, Pippen, Thomas, Cassie, Thorin, Zelda, Bilbo, Eponine, Fili, Newt, Frodo, Cassie's little brother Sam, and all of the survivors that traveled with them. After the interviews Jean and Frodo went to Deanna and asked her one thing that everyone in the group was worrying about.

"Deanna, me and Frodo wanted to ask you if it's OK if we can stay with the rest of our group. Their our family." Jean asked.

"You can all stay together. You'll be in different houses. I'll put you in some houses that are close to each other." Frodo and Jean smiled and thanked Deanna and left her to tell the group that they will not be seprated but be in different houses that are close.

"We're not going to be separated. We are going to live close together in different houses." Eowyn said. Everyone cheered in happiness. Aragorn and Arwen kissed and joined the others who were very happy that they were not going to be seprated in Alexandria.

But as for Teresa she was very pissed off that her gun and machete were taken away from her. "FUCK YOU AIDEN! I HATE YOU, YOUR BROTHER, YOUR MOTHER, AND YOUR FATHER!" She yelled. She was very happy to hear that Aiden was killed by walkers for calling her a little whore. As Jean and his group celebrated that day of Aiden's death for all his cruel things he did and said to them.

"I away hated Aiden. I'm not a little whore." Ilia said. Everyone was happy that they get to stay together, even when the wedding of Hilda and Ravio came.

"I never been so happy sense the zombie apocalypse started." said Gally. No one will ever forget a very amazing time they had in Alexandria. Even when the son of Eponine and Enjolras arrived. "We will name him after someone who was very kind, brave, and a loving brother. Tyreese." Eponine said with a kind smile. Sasha know that Eponine named her son after her brother because she loved him like a brother.

"We all have each other." Rick, Daryl, Frodo, Glenn, Maggie, Carl, Gloin, Legolas, Thomas, Cassie, Link, Bilbo, Arwen, Tauriel, Thorin, Eponine, Oin, Fantine, Merry, Pippen, Samwise, Eowyn, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Jean Valjean. They will never forget the first day they came to Alexandria. As for Teresa, she still continued to curse at Deanna and her family for taking all their weapons.

"Fuck you Deanna." She said. For I do have have one piece of advice for all of you. Do not go near Teresa if you take her weapons away from her. Give them all back to her.

The End


End file.
